


Jazzercise

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [62]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazzercise: noun trademark; ˈjazərˌsīz: a type of fitness training combining aerobic exercise and dancing to jazz music</p><p>English origin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazzercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeLibrarian8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLibrarian8/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts).



They had been warned. They did know better, truly, they did, but after that horrible Yard party, with too much spiked eggnog and cheap boxed wine and no edible food, they were a bit, well, loopy and they threw caution to the wind.

"Are you sure we should, I mean, she did warn us...."

"John, how bad could it be?"

After the first two minutes the boys had covered their eyes, Sherlock would not open his until John swore he had turned off YouTube. "Did you turn it off? Swear?"

"Honestly, I did, do you think I want to see any more, love?"

They each drank at least half a gallon of water and popped two paracetamols, and hoped for the best.

As per tradition, Mrs. Hudson popped upstairs on Christmas morning with a tray full of breakfast goodies. She placed the food on the kitchen table and saw the laptop was on pause. She clicked it to play and gasped.

"BOYS!!!!!! Get in here!"

"Damn," Sherlock whispered,"we should have cleared the history..."

"...or at least closed the laptop..."

In spite of their pounding headaches and guilty consciences, they managed to present a dignified front in comparison to their irate nonhousekeeper/landlady.

"I have put up with bullet holes in my wall, thumbs in the crisper, and general chaos and zaniness for how long, boys? Hmmmmmmm? And all I asked was for you to respect my privacy-"

"Martha, love, I expected a lot of things you would want to stay hidden, but a Jazzercise tape? Reallllly? Trust me, I will never ever tell anyone that, I swear. John?"

"Oh, god, yes, uhm, yeah, I will do everything I can to forget it, I promise!"

Mrs. Hudson finally calmed down, took a deep breath and sat on the couch. The boys sighed, knowing they were in for a long story, so John put on the kettle, while Sherlock brought the breakfast over to the coffeetable.

"It started way before I met you, love. Mr. Hudson's cartel thingy was having a cash flow problem, people were becoming 'health freaks,' so I trained as an instructor and made a few dollars making VHS tapes..."

"You outsold Jane effing Fonda, sweetie!" Sherlock giggled.

"I know, lovey, but, it's not something I want Mrs. Turner and the girls to know, can you promise to forget you ever saw it?"

"We promise," the boys chimed together.

They spent the remainder of Christmas morning eating til they couldn't move and opening presents. After a couple of soothers, Mrs. Hudson completely forgave them and even demonstrated her favourite routine. The boys applauded her ageless flexibility and flair for the dramatic, and all was well again at 221B.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this, which I saw a while back, and of course the revelations in HLV ;)  
> http://www.booksandrec.com/products/if-you-can-dance-you-can-do-it-have-fun-and-keep-fit-with-una-stubbs-with-fold-out-exercise-chart


End file.
